The one with the Christmas Gift
by TowMondler
Summary: I know its not Christmas, but it doesn't really center around that, Monica gets Chandler a great gift, warning it's very sappy
1. Default Chapter

Hey! Thanks again for the reviews. This is going to my first fic with chapters. So tell me if you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish that I did. I'd have a more interesting life. Anyway, read and enjoy.

Monica came in the front door and smiled when she saw all her friends in her living room. It was two weeks before Christmas. She had just gotten the best news of her life and she couldn't wait to share it with everyone. She had decided to wait until Christmas as a present. Her husband gave her a kiss on the cheek as she took her seat.

"How was your day?" He asked. 

"Not bad," she lied trying to hide her excitement. "Yours?"

"Fine," he told her. "Better now that your here."

"You two are so cute!" Rachel said. "Makes me sick." Everyone laughed and continued the conversation they had been having when Monica had walked in. 

"Want to go Christmas shopping with us tomorrow Mon?" Phoebe asked. Monica nodded. 

"Sounds great," she told her. The next day they were walking through the mall talking and laughing. Christmas songs floated through the air and Monica was feeling happy and joyous. 

"What did you get Chandler?" Rachel asked. 

"Um," Monica said. "I got him a watch." This was true, she had. But she had also gotten him something else. 

"I got everyone done except Monica," Phoebe said. "And that's because she's here." 

"I'm hungry," Monica said. "I can go get something to eat and meet you back here in an hour."

"Great," Rachel said. "Thanks Mon." They ran off and Monica smiled as she made her way to the food court. A little girl with dark hair and bright blue eyes looked up at her and smiled. 

"Do you know where my mommy is?" She asked. Monica shook her head. 

"Do you want me to help you find her?" She asked. The little girl nodded. "What's your name?"

"Hailey," she said.

"Hi Hailey, I'm Monica," Monica told her. She nodded and Monica took her hand and walked to the information booth. 

"What's your Mom's name?" Monica asked. 

"Lynn," Hailey said. Monica nodded and told the man that she had lost her mother. They called her mother's name over the loudspeaker and Monica realized that she was still starving. There was an ice cream stand right near where they were standing.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Monica asked. Hailey's face lit up and she nodded her head. Monica went over and bought them both some. 

"Do you have kids?" Hailey asked as they sat on the bench and ate their ice cream. 

"No," Monica said. "But I'm going to have one. I'm pregnant." The little girl was the first person she had told. It finally felt like it was real. 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh," Monica told her. All of a sudden they heard a woman scream out Hailey's name. 

"That's my mommy," Hailey explained. Monica laughed.

"I can tell," she told the little girl. The woman rushed over and hugged Hailey ignoring that she now had ice cream in her hair. 

"This is Monica," Hailey told her. "She helped me find you. And she bought me ice cream. And she's going to be a mommy real soon." 

"Thank you," the woman said. "And congratulations." 

"Thank you, and it was no problem," Monica told her smiling. 

"Come on Hailey," the woman said. "Thanks again." She smiled at Monica and took her daughter's hand and led her away. Monica found herself starving and reminded herself that she was hungry. She walked over to the food court and ordered a chicken sandwich and made her way over to the tables and ate it and then went back to meet Phoebe and Rachel. She was a little late and her friends were waiting for her when she hurried over. 

"Sorry," she said.

"Its okay," Rachel said. "We were a little late anyway." 

"Oh good," Monica told them and they made their way across the mall. When they got to the Baby Gap, Monica told them to stop.

"Why?" Phoebe asked. 

"I just wanted to...buy something for my assistant chef. She has a baby girl," Monica quickly made up an excuse. They bought it and walked in.

"When are you going to have a baby?" Rachel asked Monica fingering the baby clothes. "I want a baby to dress up and love."

"Have one of your own," Monica suggested. 

"No," Phoebe said. "Because if you have one yourself then we can love it and play with it and then you guys can do the work." 

"And your married," Rachel pointed out. "We aren't." Monica nodded.   
"I'll talk to Chandler about that one," she humored them. The truth was that it was killing her not to say that she was having a baby. That her and Chandler were going to be parents. She kept her mouth shut though and bought a stuff animal and hurried out of the store. 

Monica finished the touches on her presents and placed them under the tree. Everyone had been over before and now it was just them and they were about to exchange presents. Monica was nervous. Chandler came in and sat down and handed her a beautifully wrapped present and she opened it to reveal a long slender box. She pulled it out and it was a locket. On one side was a picture of her and him and on the other side were his vows that he had made on their wedding day. She smiled broadly.

"Its gorgeous," she told him leaning forward to kiss him. "Now yours." She first handed him the long skinny box. He opened it and pulled out the watch.

"Thanks Mon," he told her smiling. He kissed her passionately. "Want to move this Christmas celebration to the bedroom?" 

"Wait," she said. "You have another present."

"Monica," he told her. "The watch was enough."

"Nope," she told him handing him another box. He tore the paper off and revealed a piece of stationary. He unfolded it and read the words three times before it sunk in.

_I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby._

"Really?" He grinned. He was so happy that he felt like he was going to explode. He picked her up and spun her around and kissed her. 

"You're happy?"

"Are you kidding me?" He asked. "I'm ecstatic! I've never been happier." He kissed her again. "Let's tell the gang."

"Right now?"

"Yes," he told her. "I can't wait to tell everyone." He ran to Joey's and Rachel's. His hand was wrapped tightly around his wife's. They all looked up when the door opened.

"What's up?" Joey asked. "We all thought that Chandler would get lucky with that locket." 

"He will," Monica smiled.

"Ew," Ross made a face. 

"Monica just gave me my Christmas present," Chandler said. 

"I thought it was a watch," Phoebe said. 

"That was one," Chandler's grin got bigger and bigger. "But the other one was...we're going to have a baby! Monica is pregnant!"

"Oh that's great!" Rachel said as they all got up to hug the happy couple. 

"You knew," Phoebe accused Monica. "That's why we went into the Baby Gap!"

"Yep," Monica admitted. "I wanted to tell him when it was perfect."

"I have to go do something," Chandler said. 

"Honey," Monica said. "It's Christmas."

"I know," he promised. "I'll be back." He kissed her on the cheek and then the stomach and grabbed his coat and told Joey and Ross to come with him. 

"Where are we going?" Joey asked. Monica was overwhelmed with Phoebe and Rachel. They were asking questions and listing the things that they needed to do before the baby came. 

"Calm down," Monica said. 

"We'll have to go buy cribs and baby clothes, are you going to know the sex? Doesn't matter, we'll go neutral," Rachel said. 

"Breathe," Monica reminded. "We have another seven months."

"Seven?" Phoebe asked. 

"I'm two months pregnant," Monica said. Rachel continued to list the things that they needed as Monica made herself comfortable on the couch and took a nap. 

"You took us to a bar?" Ross asked when they arrived where Chandler wanted them to. 

"Yep," Chandler said walking in. It was filled with lonely people who were drowning their sorrows in a nice frosty mug. He cleared his throat and everyone looked up. "Hi," he said. "You don't know me, but I've just had the best Christmas of my life. My beautiful, amazing, incredible wife just told me that we are going to be parents and I thought that I would share this happiness with all of you." There was an assorted amount of grunts and groans, but Chandler ignored them. "So I'm buying everyone a drink." They all cheered for him. He paid the bartender and then dragged Joey and Ross out and to the bar down the street. After four bars, he stopped. 

"Why four?" Joey asked. 

"That's how many kids I want to have with Monica," he explained. "Now that I'm broke, lets go back and celebrate with the girls." When they got to the apartment, they found Rachel and Phoebe busy making plans for the baby and Monica fast asleep on the couch. Chandler smiled and picked her up and said goodnight to everyone and carried her into their apartment and laid her gently on the bed without waking her up. He kissed her on the cheek and changed her into pajamas and then changed himself and climbed in and hugged her close. Next to his wedding day, this was the best day of his life. 

The months seemed to fly by for Monica and Chandler. Rachel and Monica decorated the nursery and it looked great. Monica decided that she didn't want to know the sex of the baby, so they had gone with baby jungle animals. The stuff animal that Monica had bought was sitting in the middle of the crib. The only thing missing was a baby. Chandler was so excited, he even called his mother and father to tell them that they were going to be grandparents. Nora had told him that she would be there when the baby was born and for once, Chandler didn't wish that she wouldn't come. One night Monica sat on the couch leaning against Chandler. 

"So," Chandler said. "Should we think about names?" 

"Well, we have only a month to go," Monica said. "That's probably a really good idea." 

"What about boy's names?" He asked. "I really like Alexander."

"Alexander? Not bad," Monica said. "I like Zachary, no you know what? I really like Alexander. Alexander Zachary Bing."

"I love it," Chandler said leaning down and kissing her. They had a boy's name with little problems. "Now girls." Monica knew what name she wanted to name her if she was a girl. 

"Hailey," she told him. He looked down at her and knew that she had her heart set on this name. And she had given so easily to Alexander because she knew that he liked it. 

"I like it," he told her. Her face lit up and he grinned. 

"What about a middle name?" She asked. 

"What about Elizabeth? After you," he told her smiling. (Author's note: I don't know Monica's middle name, just that it starts with an E. So I picked my middle name.) 

"Hailey Elizabeth," Monica repeated to herself. "I think it fits." So the baby had a name. Now they only had to wait one more month for her or him to arrive. 

**** I'll get the second part up as soon as I can! I hope you liked it. I liked writing it. It gave me something to do other then read my school books. *******


	2. Cigars and cheers

Here's the second part, thanks so much for the reviews on the first one. And just so we're clear, I know that its cliche and that's the way I like it. 

Disclaimer: They belong to their creators and not me.

"I hate you!" Monica screamed as she squeezed Chandler's hand in pain. Chandler yelped from the pain of her freakishly strong hand gripping his.

"You're doing great," he told her.

"I don't want you to talk right now!" She screamed. 

"Okay," he told her. 

"I said no talking," she told him. "You know what get out!"

"What?" He asked. 

"You heard me! Get out! Run little man run!" Chandler looked scared and made a beeline for the door. He could hear Monica's screams inside and he found his friends sitting in the waiting room. 

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"She kicked me out," Chandler told them.

"Mr. Bing?" A nurse said. "Your wife would like you back in there with her." Even his friends had to laugh at the terrified expression that came across his face. He followed her back in.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Monica told him. He kissed her head and nodded. 

"It's okay," he said. "You didn't mean to." He suddenly felt so guilty. She was going through all this pain for him, for his child and he didn't have to do any of it. She gripped his hand through another contraction, but instead of yelling at him, tears streamed down her beautiful face as she looked up at him.

"Please make it be over, Chandler," she whispered. She was in so much pain that it broke his heart. 

"When will it be over?" He asked the nurse "She's in so much pain. Please make it stop." He looked over at his beloved wife who was crying in pain. All he could do was whisper that it would all be over soon and stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. 

"I love you," she told him. 

"I love you too," Chandler said. The doctor announced it was time to take her up to the delivery room. He held her hand the entire way and she pushed as hard as she could. They finally heard the screams of a baby and the doctor announced with a bright smile on his face. 

"Its a healthy baby girl!" 

"Did you hear that Mon?" Chandler told her. "We have a beautiful baby girl." The nurse handed her to Chandler and he was overcome with love for this one little person. He knew that he would do anything that he could to protect her and her mother. He handed her to Monica and kissed her forehead. 

"Hi Hailey," Monica said. "Oh Chandler. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?"

"Well, besides her mother? No," he said. She smiled up at him. 

"It was all worth it," she told him. "Go tell everyone." He nodded and pulled himself away from his daughter and wife and out into the waiting room where his friends were waiting on the edge of their seats. His mother and Monica's parents were there too.

"So?" Nora asked. 

"You are the proud grandparents of a brand new baby girl! Hailey Elizabeth Bing," Chandler said grinning. Everyone hugged him and asked if they could go see Monica and the new baby. 

"Yep," Chandler said. "She told me to bring you in." Judy and Jack went in first. 

"So how does it feel to be a dad?" Joey asked. 

"The most terrifying and yet amazing thing ever," Chandler told him. His mother went in next. 

"Chandler," she breathed holding Hailey. "She's so gorgeous. Look at those eyes!" 

"The nurse already nicknamed her Baby Blue Eyes," Monica told her. By the time, Nora was out and the gang was ready to come in, Monica was fast asleep. 

"Be quiet," Nora said. "Monica is asleep." They nodded and slowly made their way into the room. 

"How's Mon?" Ross asked. 

"She's doing good," Chandler said handing the baby to Rachel. 

"She's so gorgeous," Rachel and Phoebe gushed. 

"Congratulations man," Ross said. 

"She's going to break hearts," Joey told Chandler. Chandler hit him in the head. "Hey!"

"Shh," Rachel hissed giving Hailey to Phoebe. "You're going to wake up Monica. And if you do that, I'm going to have to hurt you." 

"Sorry," Joey apologized. "Can I hold my Goddaughter?"

"Who said that you get to be Godfather?" 

"I called it," Joey told Ross. "Besides you're the uncle."

"What does that matter?"

"Can you guys please argue outside?"

"Sorry," both said. Chandler handed the baby to Joey making sure that he had her head supported and he wasn't going to drop her. After a while, the gang snuck out and just left Chandler, Monica and Hailey. Chandler sat at the window holding his daughter and smiled at her lovingly. 

"Hi," he whispered. "Your mommy is still asleep. I think you tired her out. I'm your daddy, and I'll be there for you no matter what happens. And I'm going to embarrass you, because that's my job, and I'm very good at it." The baby yawned and Chandler smiled. "Well you should go to sleep, you've also had a big day, huh?" He laid her in the crib next to the bed and kissed Monica on the head and went out to get a cup of coffee. He turned the corner and heard the familiar voice. 

"Oh My God!" He turned to see Janice. Only she could ruin this day for him. (Author's note: Thanks to Brooke for that idea! And in my version, they never saw Janice at the restaurant before they got married)

"Janice," he said slowly. 

"My Bing-a-ling! What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Yemen," she said. 

"Well, obviously not so much," he answered. 

"I missed you," she inched up to him and kissed him. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away. 

"See, here's the thing," he said. "I'm married." He held up his ring finger. "And my wife just had a little baby girl."

"Is it yours?" Janice asked. 

"Of course," Chandler said. 

"What's your wife's name?"

"Do you remember Monica?"

"Did she set you up with her?"

"No, she is my wife."

"How? I mean, she's not really in your league."

"You think I don't ask myself how I got so lucky? But its true. I love her, and she loves me and we're married." 

"Well," she said. Chandler was glad that he dodged the question of why he wasn't in Yemen. 

"So," he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. "I should go."

"Yeah," she said. "What did you say you had?"

"A little girl," he said. "Hailey."

"Congratulations," she said. She gave him a kiss and walked away. Chandler didn't wait a second longer and did a little dance. He felt so giddy that he ran into the waiting room and bought everyone a coffee. Then he collapsed into the chair next to Monica's bed and fell fast asleep.

"Ready to go?" Chandler asked Monica. She nodded and he grabbed the diaper bag and she held the baby as she was wheeled out. "I have a surprise for you." 

"What is it?" Monica asked.

"You'll see," he said. They got to the front of the building and parked in front was a brand new SUV. "I didn't think that the Porsche was safe enough for my little princess." Monica smiled. 

"Are you going to favor her more then me?" She teased. 

"Might," he said. He took the baby out of Monica's arms and strapped her into the car seat. Then he helped Monica climb into the front passenger seat and got into the driver's seat and drove back to their apartment. All their friends were there waiting for them.

"Welcome home!" Rachel yelled. 

"We had little sandwiches made and then Joey ate them," Ross explained. 

"Sorry," Joey looked sheepishly at his feet.

"Its all right," Monica said handing Hailey to Chandler and hugging him. 

"Can I hold her?" Phoebe asked. Chandler nodded and Monica was amazed by how easily the baby went from arms to arms without fussing. Her mother commented how no one but her was allowed to hold Monica. Monica was so proud of her little daughter. That night, her and Chandler laid in bed with his arms wrapped around her. 

"I missed being able to wrap my arms around your waist," he told her.

"Watch it," she told him. "I still haven't lost all the weight yet." 

"You look beautiful to me," he told her kissing her neck.

"Can you believe that we're parents?"

"No," he said. "But I love it." Two hours later, they were awoken by Hailey screaming. 

"Still love it?" Monica asked. Chandler's response was muffled by the pillow. "Oh what good are you?" Monica asked getting out of bed and making her way to the crib in their room. She picked her up and carried her into the living room. When Chandler woke up, he had to smile. Monica had fallen asleep holding the baby in her arms. He took the baby to the crib and covered Monica up and went back to bed. 

*****That's the end of this part. Should I keep going? I think I will, but tell me. I know its sappy, but I like sappy stuff.*********


	3. Chandler's gift

I'm back again! I know that I'm getting these up fast, but I write them fast. I hope you like this part. Be forewarned, it is sappy. This is dedicated to all the victims of this week's tragedy. My thoughts and prayers are with them. This part takes place about three months after the last one. 

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Just so that we're clear.

"See that couple? They have a baby,

Her name is Hailey,

cute little thing, 

Daughter of Chandler and Monica Bing,

She's my godchild, and Rachel's too,

Because they didn't want either of us to be blue

La la la la la la," They listened to Phoebe's song. Monica was holding Hailey and Chandler was sitting next to her with his arm on her shoulder. 

"Nice song," he told Phoebe as she sat back down.

"Thank you," she answered. "Now can I hold her Mon?" Monica smiled and handed Hailey to Phoebe. She was three months old now. It was a week before Christmas. 

"I don't think you can get me a better gift then last year," Chandler told his wife. She smiled. 

"What the watch?" She teased. He hit her lightly on the arm and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Speaking of watches," he said. "I have to go." He kissed Monica on the mouth and kissed Hailey and then grabbed his coat and ran out the door. 

"Where's Chandler going?" Rachel asked as she sat down in the chair.

"Work," Monica answered. She was on maternity leave for another month or so. She really didn't want to go back, but her and Chandler decided she would go back part time until Hailey got older. By then though, they would probably have another kid and she would stay part time. 

"What are you doing today?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm taking Hailey to visit my mother," Monica answered. "Want to come?"

"Sure," Phoebe told her. 

"What about me?" Rachel asked. 

"Rachel? Don't you have to work?"

"So?" Rachel asked. "I still want to be invited."

"Fine," Monica said sighing. "Would you like to come also?"

"No thanks, I have to work," Rachel told her. Joey came in.

"Hey guys, hey baby," he said. "Mon can I hold her?" Monica nodded finding it entertaining that her friends couldn't get enough of the baby. Hailey was such a well-behaved baby too, that they could pass her from person to person and not have her wail at the top of her lungs. 

"Oh Phoebe," Monica said ten minutes later. "We'd better go." 

"Where you going?" Joey asked. 

"My mom's," Monica answered. 

"Can I come?" 

"Sure," Monica said. "Lets go. Rachel? Can you put Hailey in her carrier for me?" Rachel nodded and placed the sleeping baby in her arms into the carrier while Monica got the diaper bag. 

"I'll carry that for you," Joey said taking it off of Monica. 

"Thanks, Joe," Monica answered taking Hailey and following him and Phoebe out of Central Perk. They got to Monica's car and she snapped Hailey in and climbed into the front seat and they pulled out. 

"I love this car," Joey told her playing with all the buttons in the back seat. 

"I know," Monica said. She pulled into her mother's driveway. 

"Monica!" Her mother said. " Where's the princess?" She picked up Hailey and kissed her. "You know, Mon. You look like you haven't lost all the weight yet. Maybe you should go on a diet." Monica sighed. Like usual, it was going to be a long afternoon. 

Chandler got home and found the apartment unusually quiet and empty. It was good, because he had to work out the details of his present for Monica. He smiled at the image of her face when he showed her his Christmas gift. She was going to love it. An hour later, the door opened and her and Hailey walked in. He ran up to them and kissed both and took Hailey off of her. 

"I missed you," he told her. 

"How was work?" She asked. 

"It was fine," he told her. "My Yasmine Bleeth pictures kept me entertained."

"Watch it Bing," she told him. "I just came from a day with my mother and I don't know how much more I can take." He laughed and kissed her again. 

"Want to eat out tonight? Just me and you? We can get Ross or Rachel to sit?" 

"We've never left Hailey alone," Monica said biting her lip. 

"Come on," he persuaded. "She'll be fine. And I want to spend time with my gorgeous wife." 

"I guess," she conceded. "Call Ross." 

"Thanks Monica," he said kissing her neck. "I'll go make reservations." Two hours later, Ross and Rachel both came in. Chandler smiled when he saw them. He handed them the list of numbers that Monica had made up.

"Here's her doctor, my cell, Monica's cell, the restaurant, and the emergency room on-call doctor's name," he said. "Monica?" He called. "Are you ready sweetie?" 

"Yeah," came the response. "Hold on." She came out of the bedroom in a simple black dress. It was more conservative then she normally would do, but it looked great on her and Chandler's smile got even wider.

"Wow," he got out. 

"Ready to go?" She asked. He simply nodded. She picked up Hailey and kissed her and then Chandler kissed the baby and Monica walked out the door holding her in her arms. 

"Mon?" They all said. 

"Right," she said coming back in and handing Hailey to Rachel. "Okay, we'll be back no later then eleven. Love you sweetheart." Chandler put his arm around her and grabbed her coat as he coaxed her out of the door. He helped her get her coat on and then they made their way to the car. They had a lovely evening and came back to find everything was fine at home. 

"Thanks for a great night," she whispered to Chandler. 

"I kind of did it to butter you up," he told her. 

"Why?"

"I have some bad news," he told her. 

"What?" She asked.

"I have to go to Atlantic city over Christmas," he told her. Her face dropped. 

"But its Hailey's first Christmas," she protested. 

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry." It was all part of his surprise. He did feel his heart break when tears slid down her face and she looked up at him.

"I know its not your fault," she said. He kissed her cheek where a tear was falling. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. 

Christmas Eve, Monica sat with Hailey and watched snow fall. They were at her mother's house. The super told her that they needed them out of the apartment. This was turning into a horrible Christmas, Monica thought. Her husband was miles away and they weren't even in their own home.

"Merry Christmas, baby," Monica said to her sleeping daughter. The phone rang and Monica reached over to answer it. 

"Hello?" She said. 

"Mon?" 

"Ross? What's up?"

"Can you come here?" 

"Where?" 

"Susan's mother's house. Bring Hailey, we have sort of a crisis," he told her. Chandler was behind him giving him the thumbs up.

"What kind of crisis?" She asked. 

"I can't talk right now Monica," he told her. "Here's the address." She did what she was told and wrote it down. Then she bundled Hailey up and grabbed her diaper bag and put her in the car. She drove out to the suburbs to the address that Ross had given her. When she pulled into the driveway, she saw her Porsche parked there.

"That's weird," she said to herself. She got the baby out and walked towards the door. She went to ring the doorbell when she saw the knocker. Engraved on it was _ Bing. _ She was so surprised that when she finally did ring the bell and Chandler answered, she didn't even register that her husband, who was supposed to be in Atlantic City, was now here in front of her. 

"Surprise," he told her. 

"Chandler?" It finally dawned on her as Rachel came out of nowhere and took Hailey off her. She threw her arms around Chandler's neck and he kissed her passionately. 

"Merry Christmas," he told her. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Where are we? Why is our name on the knocker?"

"That's your present," he said. "This house is ours. Here's the deed." He handed her a paper and she looked at him.

"Are you serious?" 

"I had to top your gift last year," he told her. "I didn't, but I came close." He looked at his daughter. "Let me show you around." He pulled her into the warm house. There was a Christmas tree set up in the large living room and all their friends were sitting there. There was a fireplace with a fire going and stockings hung over it. The kitchen was excessively large, and Chandler led her through it and watched her face. He was so happy that she was happy. He led her into the dining room and the family room and finally up the stairs. 

"How many bedrooms?" She asked.

"Five," he answered. 

"Five?"

"Well, I wanted four kids remember? So I went out and found this one," he told her.

"Can we afford it?"

"That's the other part. I got promoted." She squealed and threw her arms around him once more. He showed her their bedroom and Hailey's new nursery right beside their bedroom. The guest rooms were all set up. 

"That's our furniture!" She pointed out.

"I called Treeger and he helped me out," Chandler admitted. "Are you happy?" 

"I couldn't be happier," she told him.

"There's a pool out back and an apartment over the garage and I thought that Joey could stay there if he wants. Everyone is staying tonight." 

"I can't believe that you did this," she said kissing him. 

"That's a good thing right?" He asked. 

"Its a very good thing," she told him. He grinned. He knew that this gift would go over big. Hailey began to cry and they hurried down the stairs to her. 

The next morning, Monica woke up and smiled when she remembered where she was. She rolled over and kissed Chandler gently on the mouth.

"Morning," he told her.

"Merry Christmas," she told him.

"Right back at you babe," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. 

"How much longer do we have until Joey gets in here?" Monica asked. 

"About four minutes," he told her looking at the clock that flashed seven. She giggled and felt warm and safe under the covers and in his arms. 

"I could stay like this forever," she whispered. 

"I could too," he kissed her on the forehead and snuggled down next to her. He had never tried his hug and roll on her. He didn't need or want to. He was perfectly fine with laying in bed with her close to him. They closed their eyes and a few minutes later, the door flew open and Joey walked in.

"Merry Christmas!" He yelled. "Lets go open presents."

"Four minutes exactly," Chandler told his wife who laughed. They slowly got out of bed and Monica went and got Hailey as Chandler went down to make sure that Joey didn't open any of the presents first. Monica walked down with the baby and found them all waiting for her. 

"Can I open one first?" Joey asked excitedly. They all said yes and he tore into the paper like a small child. "Porn? Thanks Pheebs!" 

"Courtesy of Ursula and the porn company she works for," Phoebe said. 

"Give one to Monica to open for Hailey," Chandler suggested. Ross handed his sister a present and she opened it and Hailey clapped her hands together. 

"Well, I think its a hit," Rachel said laughing. They had a wonderful morning opening presents. Monica made breakfast and everyone sat in the huge kitchen and ate. 

"This house is gorgeous," Rachel kept commenting. "Chandler if Monica ever leaves you, be sure that I'll move right in."

"She's never going to leave," Chandler commented. Monica was sitting on his lap. Ross was feeding his niece her bottle and Joey was eagerly downing the pancakes. 

"This is the best part of Christmas," he said with his mouth full.

"That's what you said about the presents," Phoebe mentioned. Joey thought about this and nodded. 

"It's a hard choice," he said. They all laughed. Chandler kissed Monica and she smiled. 

"The best present isn't the house," she told him.

"No?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nope," she shook her head. "You being home for Christmas is." 

****I might write an epilogue, but this might be the end. Tell me what I should do. If you want me to write more, I will. ******


	4. Thanksgiving

Because you asked me to continue it, I am. WARNING: VERY, VERY, SAPPY!!!! This part takes place about a little less then a year later. That would make Hailey fourteen months. Its Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They belong to the creators. That is obviously not me.

Thanksgivings were never very good at the Bing household. Since Chandler's past history with Thanksgivings, Monica always tried her best to make that year's okay. Last year, their two month old daughter Hailey got sick the night before and they had to take her to the doctor's. She had an ear infection. Monica was tense and panicked and Chandler was trying to calm her down. Hailey screamed and cried the entire day and night and they had canceled their plans to have everyone come over that night. Their friends had ended up ordering pizza and going over to Ross's because they could hear the baby screaming and crying even over at Rachel and Joey's. This year Monica was determined to make this Thanksgiving a better one. She had big news for Chandler. She was going to wait until Christmas, but she wanted him to have at least one Thanksgiving where he was happy. The entire gang was coming over. Monica glanced into the living room where Chandler was trying to get Hailey to speak her first word. 

"Come on Hailey girl," he said. "You can do it. Dada, say Dada. Or Momma, I can live with that."

"Goo," Hailey said. 

"That doesn't count sweetie," Chandler told her. "Dada." Hailey just giggled. Monica laughed. 

"Give it up Chandler," she told him. "She'll speak when she's ready." 

"But shouldn't she be talking soon?"

"Ben Franklin didn't talk until he was three," Monica said shrugging. 

"Wasn't that Einstein?" 

"Whichever," Monica said waving her hand in the air. "The point is, either one, look at what they did." Chandler left Hailey in the living room and came back into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" He asked. 

"Can you get the pumpkin pie out of the oven?" She asked over her shoulder. 

"Sure sweets," he told her making his way over to the stove. He pulled it out and set it on top of the stove. 

"Smells great," he told her kissing her neck. 

"Good," she told him. "Now go get Hailey changed, everyone will be here soon."

"Are your parents coming?" Chandler asked.

"Actually, no," Monica said. "They are on a cruise in Alaska. I told you that. But Susan and Carol are coming with Ben because they had no where else to go, and your mother is in town and she might stop by." Chandler made a face. "Don't make a face. Now go change Hailey for me." He nodded and made his way into the living room. He picked up his daughter and carried her upstairs. 

"Now Mommy wants you to look like the little angel that you are, so lets get you changed," Chandler told her. She gurgled as he pulled out the dark green dress that Monica had set out. Then he took her back downstairs.

"Come to Mommy," Monica said. "Lets go do your hair." She took Hailey into the living room. Hailey's hair was short and curly. She did it in tiny pigtails with little green bows that matched the dress. "Look how pretty you are!" Monica told her. Hailey was beginning to look more and more like Monica every day. Her hair was the same raven color and her eyes were bright blue. The doorbell rang and Chandler called out that he would get it. Monica carried Hailey to the front hallway and greeted Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey. Rachel had brought a woman that she worked for Chris, who had just moved there, and Ross had his new girlfriend Cindy. 

"Joey is my date," Phoebe told Monica. "Isn't that right snookums?" 

"He lost a bet to her," Ross explained to a confused Monica and Chandler. "Cindy? This is my sister Monica, my brother-in-law, Chandler and my niece Hailey."

"Nice to meet you," Cindy said. 

"And this is Chris," Rachel introduced. 

"Thanks for letting me come," Chris said. "I just moved here, and I didn't know anyone. You saved me from a tv dinner." 

"No problem," Chandler said flashing her a smile. "Come on in." They followed him into the living room. 

"Wow," Rachel said. "Mon, everything looks great." Monica smiled. The doorbell rang again and Monica handed Hailey to Chandler and ran to answer it. 

"Hi Monica!" Carol said. "Thanks so much for letting us come." 

"You guys are more than welcome," Monica said giving them a hug. Just as she was closing the door, Nora came in. 

"I can just stop in for a second," she told Monica. "See that cute Spanish man in the car?" Monica strained to see a man half Nora's age sitting in the passenger seat looking bored and at his watch. Monica nodded. "Doesn't speak a single word of English!" Nora said with delight. "Anyway, I just have a gift for that darling granddaughter of mine. Where is she?" 

"Chandler has her in the living room," Monica told her. She led Nora down the hall. Chandler stood up when his mother came in and gave her a hug. Nora handed Hailey her gift, gave Chandler and Monica both a kiss and then waved as she ran back out to the car and sped away. 

"Maybe this Thanksgiving will be better then I thought," Chandler whispered to his wife. Monica giggled and hit his arm. They all sat down to dinner an hour later and when Chandler poured her some wine, she politely refused. 

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I, uh, I just don't want any right now," Monica told him taking a sip of her water. He gave her a look and continued pouring himself a drink. "Chandler?" She whispered. 

"Hmm?" He asked. 

"Can you come in the kitchen with me?" 

"Sure, why?"

"No reason," Monica told him. "Just please come with me." They got up from the table and made their way into the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked. 

"This," she handed him a stick.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's a positive pregnancy test," she told him.

"Are you sure?"

"I went to the doctor's yesterday and he confirmed it," she told him. 

"Oh Monica!" He picked her up and kissed her passionately. "How far are you along?" 

"Two weeks," she told him. 

"I love you so much," Chandler told her kissing her again. "Lets go tell everyone." She nodded and they practically skipped back into the dining room.

"Everyone?" Chandler cleared his throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at the couple. "Um I would just like to say that the bad Thanksgiving streak is broken." They all looked at each other. "This has been the best Thanksgiving of my life. Not only do I have a perfect daughter, and the wife of my dreams, but now Monica has just informed me that she is two weeks pregnant! We're going to have another baby." Rachel squealed with delight and jumped up and hugged both of them. 

"That's so great," she told them. 

"Congratulations," Ross said hugging his sister. 

"That's so great," Susan told them. Monica just beamed and Chandler kept his arm around her waist. They were all talking so loudly that they didn't hear Hailey at first. Then they quieted down and she looked up at them and smiled.

"Dada!" She said proudly. "Momma!" 

"Did she just speak?" Chandler asked.

"I think that she did," Monica told him. 

"She said Dada," Chandler mused. "And Momma. She didn't want to leave either of us out. Come here baby!" He picked his daughter up and kissed her and hugged her close to him. Monica kissed her daughter and Hailey smiled happily at being the center of attention. 

"Dada, Momma," she repeated. Chandler looked at Monica. 

"Well," he said. "That's the end of bad Thanksgivings." She laughed. 

"I'm glad," she told him. "I was worried that you'd never get over it."

*****Because I started the whole new baby thing, I'm going to continue the series. Unless you're sick of it, and then I'll quit********


	5. Doctors, appendicitis, and babies

You told me to keep going, so here's the next part. It's cheesy and cliche and sappy, and if you don't like that, then don't read it. 

Disclaimer: They belong to their creators. Not me. 

"Chandler," Monica whined. "I'm hot." It was the end of May, and Monica was six months pregnant. 

"Do you want to go inside?" He asked. She shook her head. 

"No," she told him. "Hailey is having fun out here. We can stay out here." 

"Sure?" She nodded. They were out in their backyard. Everyone was over swimming. Rachel was engaged to a man named David, and Phoebe and Joey had finally started dating. Joey had Hailey in the pool with him. All of a sudden, Monica felt a sharp pain in her stomach. (***Author's note: Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen. This really happened to a friend of my mom's. Anyway, read on***)

"Ow!" She screamed. 

"What's the matter?" Chandler said sitting straight up. 

"My stomach," she said her face pinched in pain. "It really hurts."

"Are you going into labor? You're three months early!" Chandler said.

"I know," Monica told him. "But I don't think that its labor. It hurts right here." She pointed to the side of her stomach. 

"Oh my God," Chandler said. "We have to get you to the hospital." 

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. 

"Monica's having pains in her stomach. I'm going to take her to the hospital. Ross, can you watch Hailey for me?" Ross nodded as he looked on at his sister in concern. 

"I'm coming," Rachel announced. 

"So am I," Phoebe said. They helped Chandler get Monica out to the car and they rushed to the emergency room. Once they got her inside, the doctor came over. 

"What's the matter?" He asked. 

"My wife is six months pregnant," Chandler told him. "And she had pains right here." He pointed to where Monica had told him that it had hurt. 

"I think that your having an appendicitis," the doctor said.

"What does that mean?" Phoebe asked. 

"It means that we have to get her into surgery before it bursts and harms the baby."

"Will the baby be all right?" Monica asked. 

"The baby should be just fine," the doctor assured her. "I'll go page the surgeon." The nurse came out and wheeled Monica away. 

"I love you," Chandler told her. "Can I go with her?" The nurse looked at Monica.

"That's up to her," she said.

"I want him to come," Monica told her. Chandler ran after them and took hold of Monica's hand. They allowed him to stay with her until the surgeon came. As they were wheeling her up to the OR, the surgeon came out.

"I'm Doctor Frank," he said slurring his words. It was quite apparent to Chandler that the man was drunk. He grabbed the nurse's arm.

"He is not going to operate on my six-month-pregnant wife like that," Chandler said. 

"Sure I am," the doctor said. He came near Monica. She shot a terrified glance up at Chandler. 

"No your not," he said. "Get her another doctor!" Dr. Frank made his way closer to Monica. 

"See," Dr. Frank said. "I have the scalpel right here." He held up a butter knife. "All I have to do is cut right here." He was about to touch Monica, when Chandler lost it and punched him in the face. Dr. Frank fell onto the floor unconscious. 

"Its going to be okay," Chandler told Monica. All of a sudden, she burst out laughing. "Are you laughing?" He asked surprised.

"Oh sweetie," she told him. "It's either laugh or cry. Right now, I took the first option." Chandler smiled and kissed her hand. The nurse told them that they would find another doctor. Chandler nodded tiredly. He went back to the waiting room and he waited with Rachel and Phoebe for news on Monica. 

"Mr. Bing?" Chandler had fallen asleep. It was the first doctor. 

"Yeah?" He asked tiredly. 

"Your wife is out of surgery and everything went fine," he told him. 

"Oh thank you," Chandler said. "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and led him down the hallway to Monica's room. She was still sleeping on the bed. He sat down next to her and waited for her to wake up. When she did, he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," she told him. "How's the baby?"

"They said that the baby is fine," Chandler told her. She nodded. "You have to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy, and spend the next week or two in bed." Monica made a face. "And I will make sure that you do." He held her hand. 

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

"Oh Mon," he told her. "I don't think I've been more scared of anything in my life. When that guy came in drunk, all I could think of was, 'don't let him touch her. He can't touch my Monica.'" She smiled at him and then giggled. 

"That's quite a story we have now," she told him. He nodded smiling. He leaned down and kissed her. 

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said. 

"Well, now that that's out of the way. My Monica? What am I? Property?" She asked sharply. He looked at her sheepishly. Her face softened as she cupped his face in her hands. "I'm kidding." Chandler smiled and leaned in and kissed her. 

"Chandler?" It was three months later. Monica's voice came floating down the stairs. "I think its time."

"Time? As in time? As in the baby is coming time?" He took the stairs two at a time as he rushed up to her. 

"Yes," she answered. He smiled at her.

"Its not another appendicitis?" He kidded.

"Chandler, that thing is gone, and besides now is not the time to make stupid, not funny jokes."

"I thought it was funny," Chandler said hurt.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Monica told him. "Can you call Rachel and ask her to come over and watch Hailey for us?"

"I can do that," he said running for the phone. Hailey was taking a nap in her bedroom. She was going to be two in less then a month. Chandler dialed Rachel's number. David answered.

"Dave?" Chandler yelled.

"Is it time?" David asked. 

"Its time," Chandler told him.

"Rach?" Chandler heard David yell. "It's time! We'll be right over to watch Hailey." 

"Thanks," Chandler told him hanging up the phone. He ran back into Monica. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she told him as a contraction hit and she gripped his hand in pain. They got to the hospital, and a few hours later, they were in the delivery room ready to push. 

"It only took three hours this time," Chandler commented. 

"The first child is always the longest," the nurse explained. Monica looked up at Chandler to get his attention. 

"Honey?" She asked sweetly. "Chandler? CHANDLER?" He turned his attention back to her. "Get this thing out of me! I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this again!" Chandler didn't point out that it was her that wanted tons of kids. He just let that one slide. They heard a baby scream and the doctor was all smiles.

"Congratulations," he told Monica and Chandler. "You have another beautiful baby girl." Monica collapsed crying as Chandler cut the cord and took the baby in his arms. 

"She's beautiful Mon," he said. He took her over to Monica and she sat up to hold her. 

"She is beautiful," Monica said softly looking down at her new baby girl. 

"She also needs a name," Chandler said kissing the top of Monica's now sweaty head. 

"She does, doesn't she?" Monica agreed. 

"Elizabeth?" Chandler suggested.

"Hailey's middle name," Monica pointed out.

"Natalie? Eva?"

"I like Eva," Monica said. "What about Madelyn Eva Bing?"

"Madelyn? Maddy?" Chandler thought about it for a minute. "I love it." He kissed Monica and left her side briefly to call the gang and tell them the good news. When he got back to the room, Monica was talking to the baby and he smiled when he saw her. 

"I was just telling her how much we love her and her sister," Monica told him.

"Tell her also that her father adores her mother," Chandler said. Monica nodded. 

"Likewise for her mother." He slipped his arm around her and smiled. A few hours later, Rachel brought in Hailey to see her new little sister. Chandler held the new baby as Monica held Hailey and Rachel picked up a camera.

"Now smile," she instructed. 

"I don't think I can stop smiling," Monica commented looking at her family. Chandler nodded in agreement as Rachel snapped the picture.

****I know, I know, really sappy, but I don't want to make myself sad. Tell me if you want me to keep going. If not, don't be afraid to tell me. Please don't break my little heart though*******


	6. Charmed life

Okay, this I think, is going to be the last part. It takes place about four years after the last one. If you're a little slow, that makes Maddy four and Hailey six. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: They're all mine! Okay, I had my moment, back to reality. They aren't mine, they belong to their creators. Not me. As I wipe my tears, read on. 

"Mommy!" Maddy's screams interrupted the silence in the house. She came running into the kitchen. "Hailey said that they are ghosts in the attic. Is that true?" Monica sighed.

"Hailey!" Hailey came into the kitchen looking guilty. "No sweetie," she told Maddy. "There are no ghosts. You're sister was trying to play a joke on you."

"Told you!" Maddy stuck her tongue out at her sister. They ran off playing when the doorbell rang and Chandler appeared freshly showered and answered it. 

"Good morning," he said to Rachel and David who stepped in with their boys. 

"Hi Kyle," Hailey said smiling. "Hi Gregory." 

"That's my sweet little Hailey," Monica said coming into the hallway and placing her arm on Hailey's head. Hailey leaned against her for support and Monica wrapped her arm around her. "Want breakfast?" The boys, who were three, nodded and took off toward the kitchen. Rachel laughed. 

"Sometimes I think that they're Joey's," she said. Chandler laughed. 

"Of course not, Joey's kids like pizza," he joked. Hailey and Maddy ran into the kitchen to get some bacon and eggs before the boys had eaten it all. Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica's waist. 

"So I hear Ross is coming back from his fifth honeymoon?" David said. Monica laughed. 

"He thinks that five is the charm," she told them. They laughed and nodded. 

"What ever happened to marriage four?" Rachel asked.

"She fell in love with the guy who cleans our pool," Chandler said leading them into the kitchen. 

"That's right," Rachel said. "Poor Ross." 

"Well, at least that one wasn't his fault," David said. 

"Do you think that this one will stick?" Rachel asked Monica.

"I hope so," she told her. "You know for Katie's sake." Katie was Ross's two year old from his short lived fourth marriage. When her mother ran off to Peru with the pool guy, Ross was left with her in his care. The door was flung open and Joey and Phoebe came in with their two kids. 

"Morning Bings," Joey said. "Friends of the Bings. Where's the food?" 

"Some things never change," remarked Chandler. "We may be all getting older, but Joey will still like food." 

"Its a necessity of life!" Joey defended himself loading his plate with pancakes. "Besides, if Monica didn't insist on making this much breakfast then I wouldn't have to eat it."

"Monica makes it because the one time that she didn't, you cried and she heard about it for a week. You made her make you sausage at three in the morning," Chandler reminded him. 

"Details," Joey shrugged. "Pass the syrup." His son Jacob, who was three, obeyed and between bites handed his father the syrup. Monica just smiled and watched as they ate all the food.

"What did you get Monica for your anniversary?" Ross was back from his honeymoon and was out with Chandler and Joey. 

"You can't tell her," Chandler said.

"We won't," both promised. 

"Its our seventh anniversary," Chandler started. "And I wanted to do something great for her. Especially after the past few months." Monica had thought that she was pregnant and turned out that she wasn't and that she wouldn't be able to have kids anymore. Monica was heartbroken and Chandler had done his best to make her feel better and she had slowly gotten over it. "Anyway," Chandler continued. "I thought that I would take her on a trip."

"Where?" Ross asked.

"Not saying," Chandler said. "Its a surprise." They gave him a look, but he ignored them and smiled to himself. He knew that Monica was going to love it. 

"Here's your present," Chandler told her handing her a box.

"What is it?" She asked. 

"Why don't you open it and we'll see shall we?"

"Fine," she said pulling off the silver wrapping paper. She pulled out a puzzle. "A puzzle?"

"What's it a puzzle of?" He hinted. She looked at the box.

"Big Ben?" 

"Here's the next part," he told her handing her an envelope. She ripped it open. There were two tickets to London.

"London?" She cried throwing her arms around his neck smiling and laughing and crying at the same time.

"I was going to get the same room and everything," he told her please with her reaction. "But I thought that I'd go all out." He kissed her.

"You're going to get so lucky on this trip," she told him smiling. He kissed her.

"That's what I was hoping for," Chandler said. 

"So you have the number of the hotel?" Monica asked Ross.

"For the fortieth time, yes," Ross told his sister. "Now go have a great time on your trip." He gave her a kiss and pushed her towards the car. Monica hugged her daughters.

"Be good," she said. 

"We will Mommy," Hailey said smiling. 

"Bye Princesses," Chandler said picking both up and hugging them. "We'll miss you." They giggled and gave them a kiss and Monica and Chandler got into the cab and drove to the airport. When they finally landed in London, Chandler got their room and took them upstairs. Monica smiled when she saw the room. 

"This is gorgeous," she told him. 

"Come here," he pulled her out of the room and down the hall and onto the elevator. Once they got to the room where they had gotten together, he tried the door and smiled when it opened. 

"Chandler!" Monica said. "This is someone's room." When they saw rose pedals and wine he smiled. 

"This is also our room," he told her. "I booked this room for tonight and the other room for the rest of the week."

"You are amazing," she told him falling onto the bed in his arms. 

"Chandler?" It was Friday. They had spent an amazing week sightseeing and staying in bed.

"What's up?" He asked coming into the bathroom where she was. She was holding something in her hands. 

"I'm pregnant," she said slowly. 

"I thought they said that you couldn't get pregnant again. Something happened when you had Maddy!" 

"Apparently they were wrong, because I am remarkably pregnant," she told him a smile breaking onto her face. He grabbed her and picked her up in the air and leaned her down so that he could kiss her.

"I love you so much," he said. 

"Ditto," she said. 

Two days later, it was confirmed that Monica was pregnant. And nine months later, she went through a normal birth. Their third daughter, Megan Anne Bing was born. She completed their family. 

"I thought I would have at least one son," Chandler joked. They were laying in bed one night. Meg was a year old, Maddy was almost six and Hailey was eight. They were sprawled out on the bed after watching a movie. Monica was on one end of the bed, with Megan laying right next to her, her little tiny stomach coming in and out with every breath she took. Maddy was laying with her head on Chandler's lap and Hailey was laying at the bottom of the bed by their feet.

"Let's leave them here tonight," Monica suggested. Chandler nodded leaning down and kissing Maddy's head. 

"I love you," he told Monica.

"I love you too," she said. They leaned over and kissed. A few years later, Chandler would get a promotion and they would move into a bigger house. The people that they were selling the house to would ask about the former inhabitants. 

"What do you want to know?" the realtor asked. "They had three girls and always had friends and family over. They had parties for everything and every anniversary the husband would do something huge for her. Like take her to London or France, or buy her a diamond necklace. And they tell me that if you want to know something about a charmed life, you ask for the Bings." 

**So that was it! I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll be working on other fics and try to have them up and finished soon. I kind of hurried on the ending, so I hope that it didn't suck completely. Well, I have to go read the rest of "The Crucible" now. Have a nice night! And please review**


End file.
